1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower having a housing for covering a plurality of cutting blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional example of this type of mower is disclosed in JP 2005-253387.
The mower disclosed in JP 2005-253387 is provided with a ground unit in the form of a panel that is connected between a rear baffle plate and the center portion of a rear vertical wall of a mower deck in the transverse direction of the mower deck. Specifically, even when an obstacle is encountered on the ground surface, the ground unit moves over the obstacle and supports the rear end portion of the mower deck near the ground, and it is easy to prevent the mower deck from colliding with the obstacle.
In this type of mower, air from the outside of the cutting blade housing is drawn in by a rotating cutting blade to create an airflow, and turf or grass is cut while being caused to stand upright. The mowing performance or efficiency is therefore enhanced in order to facilitate the introduction of air. However, when the conventional technique described above is applied, even when a ventilation hole is provided to the rear vertical wall of the cutting blade housing to facilitate air introduction, the ground unit impedes the airflow, and satisfactory results are difficult to obtain